The Secret Life of an American Vampire: Angel
by BaileyandAaron4eva
Summary: In this book Bailey is faced with problems that will kill her and she has made a wrong one and is on the verge of death:


CHAPTER 1: SCHOOL STARTS_the song that inspired me here was Dirty Little Secret_

I woke up to the sound of seagulls and the waves crashing against the shore. I knew I was in my own bedroom again. I felt a small pressure and I looked up and smiled. When he smiled back at me a sun ray hit is face and it glimmered like a million diamonds. I touched his face. He grabbed onto my hand and I smiled.

"Good Morning" he said in a soft voice it almost sounded like a mumble

"Good Morning" I said as I leaned up and kissed him

"Darling I think you might want to stop" he said as he pulled me away from his warm chest

"Oops, is it way to early"

"No its not"

"Then why?"

"Because your father wouldn't like it"

"Oh" I said with a smile and I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't lean away or push away from it. He took the embrace of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved up to prop himself up. Still kissing me he pulled the covers over us and we were under the covers. He grabbed my waist and rolled on top of me. Then we heard a _Knock-Knock._ I half smiled and got up from the bed where Aaron was propped up against the head board with the covers over his legs. I walked over to the door and opened it. My mom was standing in the door way smiling her beautiful smile

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey mom" I said as I hugged her

"You didn't say hi to me when you got here"

"Sorry mom"

"It's ok sweetheart it doesn't matter"

She looked over at Aaron and smiled

"Hey Aaron long time no see"

"It's very nice to see you again Mrs. Johnson"

"I bet it is" she said with a smirk

She looked back over at me and smiled

"Um… Oh yes your new school books are on the Island in the Kitchen"

"Thanks mom"

I hugged her and as she walked out of the room I thought

"Oh how much I was like her, she had the stubborn attitude, the adventurous personality, the long brunette hair, the olive tint, and even the scrawny legs"

Aaron walked over and put his arms around my waist. I turned around and put my hands on his chest.

"So are you going to school with me?"

"Of course silly"

I smiled and kissed him right on the cheek. He held onto my hand and let our fingers twine together he led me down the stairs and the down the stair case. My dad looked up at me. He didn't look too pleased. He had some what gotten used to the fact that I was married to Aaron. But I knew he never would get over it. We walked into the kitchen and he picked me up and sat me on the table.

"Aaron I don't think we should"

"Why not"

"Cause my dad is in the other room"

"Who Cares?"

"I do"

"Well he can't say anything"

"Well yeah"

He half smiled. I put my finger on his lips and said;

"Oh fine just this once"

I pulled forward. I began the kiss and he grabbed me and pulled me right off the table and twirled me around.

"I love you darling" he said

"I do to"

We smiled and laughed, I put my forehead on his and he smiled. He kissed me again until my dad came in and pulled me from Aarons grasp.

"Bailey remember rule 1"

"Yes I do dad"

"And what is it?"

"No sexual contact in this household"

"That is correct"

"I am sorry dad"

"No sorry's about it"

"Ok"

My dad left with a smirk on his face.

"Bailey come on we need to get to school"

"Ok"

I smiled and grabbed my book bag and grabbed Aaron's hand. We ran to his car. I hopped in and he kissed me on the lips. He started the car. We drove down the gravel road to the end of the street where we headed down to downtown. We got to a street and on that street was the biggest school I had ever seen. There must have been thousands of vampires. When we got there I was so nervous. I started to twitch

"Bailey calm down" He said as he put his hands on my twitching fingers

"Ok"

He got out of the car and walked over and helped me out. We walked up to the front desk.

"Last names please"

"Thompson"

"Where Mr. and Mrs. Thompson here are your classes and locker numbers"

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome"

We stopped and looked at each others classes we had Calculus, English, Chemistry and Vampire History together but we didn't have are ability classes together because we had different abilities.

"Time to go to class"

He held out his hand and smiled. I grabbed his hand and smiled. We walked to our first block class. When we got there we sat in the back of the room. We began are work.

"Pssss Aaron"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to do when we get back to the house?"

"I don't know you get to choose today"

"Um maybe we could take a walk on the beach"

"That's fine with me"

"Um Mr. and Mrs. Thompson please stop the chatter"

"Ok" we both said at the same time

We both went back to our work. When the teacher told us to get into partners Aaron grabbed my hand. A very weird kid came up to me and stuttered;

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sorry but I already have one" I showed him mine and Aarons locked hands

"Oh ok"

"Is there a problem here" our teacher said

"Yes, I don't have a partner"

"Oh I see, you to separate" He pointed to Aaron and I

"But"

"But nothing missy"

"Oh fine"

Aaron and I split up but we still stayed next to each other. The weird boy was creeping me out. I held Aarons hand while we worked in our partners. Until our teacher came over and smacked our hands loose.

"What do you not understand about separate?"

I got up and Aaron got up to. He held me back

"Darling stop what you are doing you will regret"

Once he said darling everyone turned there heads to face us.

"Aaron I won't, but you are a very cruel teacher" I said as I had an angry face.

"Bailey"

"Aaron I can't help it I want to hurt him"

"Young man take her out of this room right now"

"Come on sweetheart"

I was so infuriated. It took Aaron a whole 2 minutes to get me out of the room. He pinted my arms up against the lockers so that I couldn't move an inch.

"Now missy you need to calm yourself"

"Sorry Aaron I lost my temper"

"Bailey its not your fault it's the teachers fault for making you mad"

"Ok"

He dropped my arms and grabbed my face and smiled

"Bailey you are the most unruly vampire there is"

I felt like blushing. He kissed me and I let my hands wrap around his neck. He picked me up and smiled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again. He slammed me into the lockers. I swore that we put a dent in it. Then I heard a small "eww come look everyone" Then Aaron broke the kiss and put me down and smiled at me.

"What's going on out here?"

"I don't know, I was just giving Bailey a talk" Aaron said and he winked down at me and I smiled

"No that's wrong they were making out"

"No we weren't, you proactive needing, filthy muddy unpopular freak"

I felt Aarons grasp get tighter around my wrists

"Now missy you have crossed the line, take her out of my sight"

"Ok"

Aaron pulled me around and smiled as we walked down the hall

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I"

"I was being unruly back there"

"Bailey you are always like that"

"Yeah…Yeah"

"Now do you want to go home or do you want to stay here and go to the courtyard until class ends"

"I want to stay here"

"Ok"

Aaron took my hand and we walked out to the courtyard where we landed under a tall cherry tree. I had my head on his stomach. I looked up to see that it was a beautiful day. The cherry blossom leaves were fall on us. I turned around and laid my chin on his stomach. Then he took his and put it under my chin

"Aaron I have a question"

"And what is it?"

"How do you put up with me?"

"Really don't know"

"Oh"

Then we heard the bell ring and we got up and walked down to are science class where me and Aaron got separated. I hugged him good- bye and I walked over to my table where a short pale girl with long brown hair was sitting down next to me. I looked over and said;

"Hi"

"Hi" she said in a soft voice

"I'm Bailey"

"I'm Kelsey"

CHAPTER 2: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD _the song that inspired me here was Dirty Little Secret_

"Kelsey as in Dustin's Kelsey"

"Yeah that's me"

"I thought you were dead"

"I get that a lot"

"I bet"

We both laughed

"Wait are you Bailey as in Aarons Bailey"

"Yep that's me"

"I have heard a lot about you"

"How and What"

"Aaron calls me now and than and he says that you can be very much like me"

"Yeah I bet he does tell you that" I giggled

"Yeah" she said with a smile

"Ladies can you please stop talking"

Aaron turned his head and I could she his eyes got bigger. I waved my hand in front of his face .

"Aaron"

"What"

"Stop staring at her like she is a ghost"

"Oh sorry"

He turned back to face the front of the room

"I like your bracelet" she said as she looked down at my charm bracelet

"Thanks Aaron gave it to me when we first met"

When the bell rang I said good-bye to Kelsey and walked over to Aaron. He grabbed my hand and kind of smirked at me. Kelsey stared at us with dismay and walked out of the room with a sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart"

"Aaron there is something wrong"

I turned him around to face me

"Well I don't want you to get to close to Kelsey"

"Why?"

He pinted my shoulders up to the wall

"Because I don't want you to leave me like what she did"

"Aaron I would never do such a thing" I said as I rubbed the back of my hand down his face

He grabbed my hand and smiled. I leaned up but he pushed me away.

"Bailey stop"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to get into trouble"

"Ok"

"It's ok but just not here"

"Well then do you want to skip the rest of school and go home?"

"Na but we can skip our abilities class and sit out in the courtyard and do something"

"Sure"

Aaron and I walked out of the hallway to the courtyard and we sat under the same cherry tree. I started some of my homework. When all the students and teachers started class I stopped doing my homework and moved closer to Aaron, he wrapped one arm around me. I leaned up and he started to kiss me. I moved my leg over his legs and he grabbed my t-shirt and he fell back with me on top of him. We giggled as we fell back. He stopped and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. Then he began to kiss me again and I thought this was not going to end. I pulled his shirt off and he pulled mine off to. Then he kissed me so forcefully. I smiled in my head and he began to pull away that meant we had to stop and I nestled up to Aaron and fell asleep. I felt Aaron get up and do something and then come back down and lay me across his chest. I smiled and then an hour later he tapped me to wake up.

"What's wrong did we miss our last period?"

"Yes and you might want to get dressed" he giggled

"Oh"

I looked down and all I saw was my sports bra. I got up and put my t-shirt back on.

"Thanks Aaron"

"You are very welcome"

The bell rang and we got our books and he pulled me close to him. I leaned up and kissed him and he returned one. We walked right back to our lockers to get our books to go home with. He wrapped his arm around me. I noticed Kelsey had her locker next to ours. I walked over and smiled.

"Hey Kelsey"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing"

"Kelsey come on spill"

"Well I am kind of regretting leaving Aaron"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I used to be happy like what you are"

"I know, but what about Dustin"

"He's no fun at all, all he wants to do is hang out with his friends and play video games all day"

"That's not that bad"

"Well look at you, you get treated like a princess"

"Yeah, but it's not all that great"

"I get treated as dirt"

"That's harsh"

"Yeah well I have to go"

"Bye Kelsey"

"Bye"

Kelsey walked out of the building and ran to the sliver Mustang GT. She smiled as she got in. Aaron and I walked out to his car. I hopped in and we drove out of the school and back home where my dad was standing on the front step with an unpleasant face. I hid my face in Aarons shoulder.

"Bailey what's wrong?"

"Look" I pointed to my father

"Oh I see"

"I am in so much trouble"

"Just act cool and calm"

We parked the car and walked up to my father

"Aaron you may go inside, But you missy have to stay outside"

"Ok" we both said

Aaron walked in

"Bailey what has gotten into you, you almost beat up one of your teachers and you skipped 2 classes"

"Daddy it wasn't my fault and they were boring classes"

"Bailey did you know that I am paying for you to go to this school"

"Yeah Daddy"

"Now I want you to not pick fights and skip classes ok"

"Ok Daddy"

CHAPTER 3: OH MY GOSH_the song that inspired me here is Help I am Alive_

I walked back into the house. Aaron walked up to me and hugged me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what this feel's like"

"What"

"Our Honeymoon all over again minus the baby"

"Yeah"

"But it is forgetting one thing"

He smiled and took my hand. We ran up the stairs. He slammed me up against the hallway wall. He began to kiss me. He grabbed my left leg and picked me up and I wrapped my other leg around his waist, we moved into my room where he fell back onto the bed. It felt like the whole world had stopped for us. Then we heard a "Mommy, Daddy" I looked up from Aaron but he still grasped onto my shirt.

"Lucy" I said very confused

She ran over and hugged me

"Mommy I've missed you"

"I've missed you to"

I smiled and hugged her. Aaron sat up. He didn't look to happy.

"Lucy why don't you go see your grandma and grandpa, so mommy and daddy can be left alone"

"Ok mommy"

Lucy skipped off down the hall to go see my parents.

"Know where were we?"

"I know"

He began to pull me back down and when we fell back he started to kiss me. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me so forcefully. I had to pull away.

"Aaron that's too much"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to get pregnant again"

"Oh"

He looked down and smirked. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head up.

"Aaron I am very sorry if I made you unhappy but I think one kid is enough" I said in a soft voice

"It's ok"

"I am making you unhappy aren't I?"

"No your not"

"I am Aaron"

"Bailey you don't make me unhappy"

"Why do you say that when I am making you unhappy"

"Bailey because I don't want to leave me, because that's how I lost Kelsey"

"Aaron I would never leave over something silly like that"

"Yes you would"

"Aaron I would never"

I leaned up and began to kiss him. He smiled as I pulled away.

"So have you changed your mind?"

"Hell yeah"

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me, He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around is waist he walked out to the balcony. He sat down on one of the chairs and he fell back. I kissed him more forcefully and he broke away.

"Bailey"

"What?"

"I think you are taking this too hard"

"Ops sorry"

"It's ok"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, I smiled at him. I got up and walked back into my room where Lucy was standing there.

"Lucy girl"

"Mommy can you pick me up"

"Sure thing"

I picked her up and twirled her around. I smiled at her and she smiled that heart stopping smile that Aaron had.

"Lucy how did you get here"

"Auntie Natalie, she came with me and then she dropped me off here and told your mom and dad who I was"

"Oh"

"I really missed you mommy"

She hugged me around my neck and smiled. Aaron walked over and smiled.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Yes you do daddy"

I gave Lucy to Aaron and she hugged him. I looked at Lucy and throught

"How much she is so like her father the eyes, the heart stopping smile and the loving personality"

I walked over and laid my hand on Lucy's head. She looked up and me and smiled.

"Now Lucy what are we going to do with you while we are at school"

"Can I stay here?"

"No because everyone is at work or school"

"Oh, Then where are you going to take me"

"I don't know"

"Bailey dear maybe she could stay home we trust her"

"I guess"

"Yeah!"

"But if you do something you are not suppose to do you will never stay home alone"

Aaron put Lucy down. I turned around and smiled at him. Lucy ran to the balcony and got up on the railing.

"Mommy Look at me"

"Lucy Get down from there!"

"No"

"Lucy watch out"

Lucy fell from the railing.

"LUCY" I screamed

I ran up to the railing and jumped off of it.

"Mommy"

I grabbed her and when we hit the ground a large dent was made into the driveway. Aaron came down.

"Bailey are you ok"

"Daddy I don't think she is"

"I am fine I was just letting my head put itself back together "

I got up. Aaron ran up to me and hugged me and kissed me on the head.

"You two don't ever do that to me again"

"Sorry" we both said

We walked back into the house. Lucy ran over to see Sam and Meghan. I leaned up on Aaron's chest. He leaned down and kissed me with so much force.

"Eww" Sam said

We stopped

"Meghan, Sam beat it"

They screamed

"Now where were we?"

I leaned up and kissed him. He picked me up.

"Aaron"

"Yes darling"

"I wish we could do this all the time"

"Me too"

I hugged him. He carried me all the way to the kitchen. He set me up on the Island. While he rummished through the refrigerator looking for something to drink. No surprise there. He smiled at me after he had found what he was looking for. He handed it to me. It was a water bottle with animal blood in it. I opened the bottle and drank it all down. He smiled and then took his finger and wiped a drop of blood off the side of my mouth and stuck his finger in his mouth. I smiled. He moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me and then we heard the back door crack open and my mom came in. She smiled at us and walked into the living room. I looked back into Aaron's liquid golden eyes. He smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing"

"Tell me Aaron"

"You just seem so different"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember when you where dead and you were so olive colored and look at you now; you barely have a hint of olive to you"

I looked down at myself and he was right I didn't even have an olive tint to me at all I was paler than the moons gazing light. He leaned closer to me and kissed me and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he twirled me around. When he put me down I felt a strange movement in my stomach.

Chapter 4: It's here _Song that inspired me here is White Houses_

My hand flew done to my stomach. I felt something move inside of me.

"Bailey are you ok"

"Aaron I'm……."

"Oh my gosh Bailey"

"Yeah"

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"You don't want to hurt her" Aaron said

"No I don't"

I looked down at my small bugling belly. I put my hands under my belly to cradle it.

"Aaron I can't believe that I am pregnant"

"I can't either" he said with a smile on his face

"We have to make you fit in"

"How are you going to make me fit in?"

"Well first we have to go out and go shopping, and then we have to get Nick over here to confirm this ok"

"But we have to keep quiet about it"

"Ok" he said with a giggle

We put our foreheads together. I smiled and kissed him. He grabbed my arms and twirled me around. When I came back around I felt the baby inside of me kick. I giggled.

"What"

"Nothing I just am so happy"

"Me too"

"Aaron I love you so much"

"I do to"

We walked up the stairs and when we got into my room Aaron made me lay down. He covered me with my soft purple blankets. He kissed me on my head and said

"I will be right back, I am going to get Nick, and you just go to sleep"

"Ok" I said as I yawned

I fell into a deep sleep. In my dream I was in a beautiful courtyard and I am sitting on the ground.

"Lucy, Jane" I yelled

Lucy and her long brunette hair came running up to me and then a strange little girl with strawberry blonde straight hair came running up to me. They both hugged me. I smiled then out of the corner my eye. Aaron came walking out of the woods with a pretty White shirt and black pants on. I looked down and I was wearing a pretty white floor length gown on. I smile at Aaron and he smiled back at me. I got up off the ground and ran up to him. I jumped up into his arms and he kisses me and when he was about to break away I woke up. I saw that Aaron was standing to right of me and Nick was pressing down on my bulging stomach.

"Well guys Bailey is definitely pregnant"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's too early to tell"

"Oh"

I smiled up at Aaron

"Well I better be going tonight is Troy's birthday"

"Nick can you tell Troy happy birthday for me" I asked

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome and bye"

I pulled Edward down on top of me. I kissed him.

"Bailey stop or you are going to hurt the baby"

"Ops sorry my little sweetheart" I said as I rubbed my stomach

Aaron giggled as he moved up my bed and came under the covers. I curled up next to him. He put his head on my mine. I nestled into his chest and I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 5: Blending In _Song inspired me here is __Circles___

"Bailey, Bailey it's time to wake up"

"I don't want to" I moaned

He rubbed my head and then he rubbed the top of my round stomach. Then he traced his fingers up and down the top of my round stomach. It tickled a little bit.

"Bailey darling"

"Oh fine" I giggled

I opened my eyes. I through the covers off and got up out of bed. I cradled my stomach as I walked over to the closet. I opened the door. I pulled out a Pac Sun shirt. It was gray and it had pink stitching, it looked like a maturity shirt. Then, I slipped on some old jeans that were American Eagle they had rips in them. I slipped on my purple DC's. I found that Aaron was standing behide me the whole time. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Well shouldn't we be getting to school?" I asked

"Yes"

He grabbed my hand and he pulled me down the stairs. We snuck out of my house and we got into his car and we drove off to school. We parked the car and he helped me out. Kelsey was leaning up against her blue mini-copper. We walked passed her and she stared at me like I was a stranger. We walked up to our lockers and opened them and then I looked over to my side and saw that Kelsey was standing there.

"So when are you due?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"I just notice that you gained a lot of pounds in 1 day"

"Oh well, I am due June 9th"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"But you can't tell anyone" Aaron said

"Ok"

I shut my locker door and Aaron wrapped his arms around me. We walked to our first block class.

"Are we going to behave Mrs. Thompson today" Mr. Hendricks said as I walked into the room.

"Yes Mr. Hendricks"

"Good" He said as me and Aaron walked to our desks in the back

"Ok today students we are going to review the SA and V's of figures"

"Great" I muttered

"It's Ok Bailey"

The hour felt so long. It dragged so long that I thought it wouldn't end. Then finely the bell rang. Aaron and I still sat in our seats. Until everyone left

"Bailey come on get up"

"Can you help because I don't I can get up"

"Ok darling"

He helped me up and it was a little hard to walk. I cradled my stomach as we walked out of the room. We walked to History in silence. When we got there we sat in the back of the room. Kelsey came skipping back to us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kelsey"

"So what are you going to call your baby?"

"If it is a girl Jane and a boy Matt"

"Those are cute names"

"Thanks"

Kelsey turned around and shouted across the classroom

"Hey guys guess what Baileys pregnant"

I slumped down in my chair and I heard everyone gasp.

"Kelsey you flipping idiot we trusted you with the secret"

"Ha Ha Aaron never trust me with a secret" She smirked the Taylor smirk.

"Bailey you are going to be ok"

"No I am not"

I got up and walked to the front of the room

I could see Aaron shake his head no

"All right I will tell you, I am pregnant I found out yesterday and I am due June 9th"

"I told you all so"

"If you want to you can come up and feel"

All of the class came up and stuck there hands on top of my stomach and there eyes grew bigger when the baby kicked. I went back to my seat when the teacher came in.

"Alright students today we are going to be learning about all of our origins. There is 1 vampire that we all ordinate back too and does anyone now who that is"

Kelsey raised her hand

"Yes Kelsey"

"Vladimir or Dracula"

"Correct"

"That is the 1 vampire where everyone in this room comes from, I would like everyone to finish there worksheets from last class"

An hour later the bell rang and I got up and hobbled all the way to Kelsey's Desk

"Kelsey you bicth"

"What?"

"Why did you have to tell everyone?"

"Because Taylor told me to do that, me and her have be come very good friends"

"Oh my god"

"Bye" she smiled the Taylor smile again

"Aaron your flipping sister told her to tell everyone that"

"I am going to hurt her"

Then I felt the most pain I had ever felt.

"Aaron" I said as I grasped onto his shoulder

"Bailey what's wrong"

"I think there's something wrong with the baby"

"Bailey let me help you"

"No it's ok"

"No it's not"

I let out another scream of pain. He picked me up and ran me out of the classroom, then out to his car where he put me in the back seat. I could here Aaron's faint voice say:

"Bailey you stay with me know"

I was slipping into darkness. I couldn't see the light of the sun anymore. All I could see was darkness. It was like all of the life was sucked out of me. I screamed

"Aaron help me, help me"

I could faintly here him say

"Bailey I am here I am not going to leave you" I felt a small pressure and then the blackness took over me.

CHAPTER 6: NO THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN _Song that inspired me here is White Houses_

I woke up to find that I was in my own bedroom where I was covered in blankets but they weren't the usual purple ones. I looked around there was bloody blankets everywhere. No one was in my room. I got up I felt lighter then normal I looked down and the bulge was gone. _What happened to me? Where was my baby? Was she ok?_ I had so many questions to ask. I looked around at the blood everywhere it was all over my blankets and my floor. I walked out to the balcony. I saw that my Kia Soul was here. I walked back into my room. I picked up the bloody blankets and put them in the laundry basket. Then, I opened the door and I looked up and down the halls no one was home. I walked out the door and down the stairs. I walked down the main hall I looked in the living room and there was no one home. I looked in the kitchen. I saw on the frig a note. I walked over and pulled it off. It read:

Dear my beloved Bailey,

Sweet heart I know you will find this I have gone back home and I will back in one day darling I know you have a million questions to ask. I will answer them when I come back ok! I love you with all of my heart Bailey, I want you to sleep tight ok my love.

Your beloved husband,

Aaron

"Oh no"

I pushed myself up against the wall where I started to cry.

CHAPTER 7: OH IT'S…… _Song that inspired me here is White Houses_

I woke up to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of the morning dove's song was so beautiful and I smelt the Sea, Honeysuckle, and A sweet honey-lilac smell that was the closest to me. I turned around to find that I was lying on his chest. I propped myself up

"Aaron"

"Yes"

"What happened to my baby?"

"The baby is ok"

"Then where is she"

"You didn't see her"

"No"

"Oh my gosh she was right in front of your bed"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Where's Lucy?"

"I took her home, Oh and as you can see Natalie dropped off your car"

"Yeah"

I turned around and there was the crib with the little straight haired girl in it. I got up and walked over to the crib and looked down in it. There was my Ashley eyed, strawberry headed girl. I smiled down at her. I picked her up. She smiled at me.

"Is she really ours?"

"Yes she is"

"Are you sure because none of us had strawberry colored hair"

"She is a hundred percent ours"

I smiled and pulled Jane close to me. I cradled her. Aaron got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I looked up at him and smiled as Jane put her face into my chest and began to sleep.

"Aaron do you know what?"

"What is it?"

"Both our kids sleep"

"Yes they do and Jane's the one that is the heaviest sleeper"

I giggled as he said that. I put Jane back in her crib and walked up to Aaron. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me. When he did it was the most electrifying kiss he had ever done, it made my bones stiffen up and my hands become numb. He pulled away and smiled as he rubbed his hand down my face. I put my hand on his hand as he hit my waist. I took his hand and he pulled me over to the bed and he started to kiss me but softer than normal. He fell back; I fell right on top of him. By now he was kissing more forcefully. We tossed and turned. I knew now that I couldn't have anymore kids and I could do what ever I wanted to do. I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He still kissed me. I let my fingers twine into his soft honey golden hair. The foot steps got closer but he still kissed me. I knew he heard them to but he ignored them. They stopped in front of my door. I heard someone say "Well this is her room; you might want to knock first". "Ok" someone with a bell sounding voice said. I knew who it was.

"Aaron its Kelsey"

"I don't care"

"Ok"

He pulled me back down and kissed me and grabbed the back of my head and pulled me really close to his body. We heard someone knock on my door. I got up from Aaron's grip.

"Hold on honey"

He propped his self up and I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey can I help you"

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Maybe because I don't want you in my room" I snapped

"What are you doing in here?"

"None of your concern" I snapped again

"Oh come on I want to know"

"Ok you can come in just wait a second"

"Ok"

I shut the door and ran back into my room. I ran into my closet and grabbed a pink Hollister shirt and the same American Eagle jeans from the dirty clothes basket. I through a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at Aaron.

"Put those on"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember there is someone at the door?"

"Sorry"

He slid out of my bed and put on the clothes I through at him. I tightened my room up. I walked over to Aaron he grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. I opened the door and smiled.

"Kelsey you may come in now"

"Ok"

She walked in very puzzled and looked around.

"Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"Where's the baby"

"She's over there"

"Oh"

Kelsey walked over to the crib in the corner of my room. She looked over and gasped. She turned away and started to cry as she fell to the ground. I ran to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Your daughter reminds me of my daughter Ashley when she was a baby" She looked up at Aaron with sad eyes.

"Whose baby was it?"

"Aaron and mine" I looked up at him

"Where is she?"

"In a happier place"

"She's….dead"

"Yes" Kelsey cried

I hugged her.

"It's going to be ok Kelsey"

"Ok" She cried

"You can hold her if you want to" I said

"Thanks"

Kelsey picked up Jane and held her close to her body. I smiled and hugged close to Aaron.

CHAPTER 8: SURPRISE!_Song that inspired me here is Paranoid by: The Jonas Brothers _

When Kelsey left I walked over to Aaron and took my finger and pulled it down his right arm and walked out of my room and down the hall where my mom and dad were talking. Aaron was right behide me.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad"

"Hey sweetheart" My mom said quietly.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Oh nothing" She said

"Come on honey stop keeping secrets from our own daughter" my dad said to my mom

"Honey lets wait before we know I am"

"Tell me"

"Oh alright, Tyler you tell her" My mother said

"Your mother is pregnant"

"Shut-up she is"

"Yes"

Aaron walked up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Congrats Mom"

"Thanks sweetheart"

I hugged her and smiled

"Well we better be getting to the doctors to confirm this"

"Bye Mom"

She started to walk down the stairs with my dad at her side.

"Remember the emergency numbers are on the frig." My dad yelled at me

"Dad I remember"

"Oh and your sister and brother will be home soon"

"Ok"

I heard my Mother and Father open the door and then start the car and drive out of the driveway. I turned around to Aaron. I traced my finger down his arm and than slowly walked down the stairs. I reached the bottom and walked through the entrance hallway to the garden in the middle of the house where I found a bench and sat down. We had a roman villa type house. Aaron walked from the upstairs. He found me in the middle of the garden. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. There was a dove in one of the trees singing its calming song.

"This is just like when we first met" he said breaking the silence.

"I know" I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

He rubbed his hand down my shoulder down to my waist. His warm touch was so electrifying. He leaned closer to me. I moved forward and kissed him on his soft warm satin lips. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. He leaned forward more so that his weight would push me on my back. He fell on top of me and he began to kiss me. I pulled one of my hands from around his waist and ran my hand through his bronze hair. He still continued to kiss me on the lips. I heard pitter patter coming through the hall. Then I heard "Meghan cover your eyes". I looked up from Aaron and saw little Sam and Meghan staring at us.

"SAM, MEGHAN SCRAM" I yelled

"I'm telling dad"

"No you are not"

I got up and ran at him. He screamed and started to run. I ran in front of him and grabbed him but the neck.

"So help me god Sam I will kill you"

"If you do I will have Meghan tell dad about the little thing you have"

"You wouldn't"

"Yes I would"

I put Sam down. He fixed his shirt and then walked away. Aaron walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head into his warm chest. I began to drift off to sleep. I felt Aaron pick me up and than walk and lay me down in the warm summer grass. He sat down next to me and I rolled onto his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I went into a beautiful dream of the garden. All of the cherry blossoms where in bloom. Aaron and I were lying on the grass. I was across his chest. He had his arms around me and was smiling at me while I slept in his arms. But there was 1 little deference I had a big stomach. I thought I couldn't have anymore kids. Then I remembered my mother she was about to have her 4th child. Then I woke up. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Bailey what's wrong?" he asked in startling voice

"I had a bad dream"

"What was it about?"

"We were lying in the garden just like this and I was asleep across your chest and then I saw the only difference in me that I was pregnant again"

"Bailey are we sure that you can again"

"Think of my mother she is about to have her 4th child"

"Yeah but she's human"

"So I am entitled to have as many children I want because of my genes"

"Yes but I don't want you to kill yourself Bailey, you are my wife and a mother and my love that I will always love in my heart"

"Aaron I would never kill myself by having too many children"

"Ok" He said as he pulled me up to his face and kissed me on the lips so softly it felt a feather was touching my lips. I broke away and smiled at him. He picked me up and we walked back into the house and back up to my room. He put me in my soft warm bed. He kissed me on the forehead and than jump off the balcony. I fell asleep.

CHAPTER 9: MY ANGEL _Song that inspired me here is Send me an Angel_

I woke up. Something felt weird, Aaron wasn't in our bed. I walked over to the balcony and smiled at the site, It was early morning the sun was about to peek over the horizon. The smell of the sea was so beautiful. I was wondering where Aaron was. He said he would be right back. I was getting worried. But, when I turned back around I saw his car coming up the drive way. I smiled and ran down stairs. I ran through the hallway and out the door, then down the steps out front. When he got out of the car I ran up to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him so forcefully that he almost fell over.

"Wow Bailey did you miss me that must"

"Yes and by the way where did you go?"

"Um…I went home" he stuttered

"Aaron tell me the true because we are keeping to many secrets from each other" I said as I got out of his arms

"Why do you say I am lying to you?"

"Because I see it in your eyes"

"I am not lying to you"

"Tell me the truth Aaron I won't get mad at you"

"Yes you will"

"No I will not, just tell me"

"Well…..I kind of been seeing someone behide your back"

"WHO?"

"Kelsey"

"Aaron how could you" I cried

"Because"

"No Aaron you tell me now or so help me god I will rip your head off"

"Because Bailey I love her to"

"I thought you loved me the most"

"Sweetheart I do" he said as he grabbed my shoulders, but I shook them off.

"No you don't if you are seeing some one else"

"Yes I do"

I ran in side crying. He ran after me. He grabbed my hand

"Get off me you idiot"

"No" I took my hand out of his grasp.

I ran up stairs and grabbed some of my clothes and some of Jane's and put them in my Vair and Bradley bag. I grabbed Jane and ran pass him. I put my stuff in my car and put Jane in my car. He yelled at me.

"Bailey darling stop what you are doing"

"No"

"Bailey if you go you are going to regret it, I love you"

"That isn't going to work"

"Mommy"

"Yes Jane"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know sweetheart" I said as I put her in her car seat.

I started the car and started to back it out of the driveway and saw a Blue Porsche come up the street. I stopped my car. I saw that my cousin Jessica was in it.

"Bailey" Jessica yelled out from her car

"Hey"

"Where are you and Jane going?"

"Away from here"

"Why"

"Because Aaron is in love with another girl and has been seeing her behide my back"

"Who is it?"

"Kelsey"

"His old girlfriend"

"Yeah"

"So come on get in my car with me" I asked her

"Why"

"Let's take care of a pest problem"

"Ok"

Jessica parked her car and got into my car and we drove to Kelsey's house. Jessica and I hopped out of my car. She was sitting on her front steps.

"Jane stay here Mommy has to take care of something"

She nodded her head; we walked up the side walk to her.

"Hey guys what up"

"Oh nothing just that you are having an affair with my husband behide my back"

"Oh yeah about that"

"What"

"Well he kind of got me pregnant off that"

"Well I want you to say a nice little hello to Satan for me"

"You are not serious about killing me"

"Oh than why did I bring my cousin with me who is as strong as Troy"

"Maybe just to say hi" she smirked

"Well no" Jessica said

"You wouldn't"

"Don't bet on it"

Jessica and I leaned closer to Kelsey. A few little screams and some cracks later she was died as a door nail.

"Jessica get a fire going and burn the pieces, save me the ashes I want to show Aaron them"

"Ok cuz"

Jessica burned the pieces and put the ashes in a pale and I put them in the trunk of my car. We drove back to my house. Aaron was sitting on the front steps looking down at the ground. As we pulled up he came running to me.

"So you came back"

"Only with good reason"

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, Jessica pop the trunk"

"Ok"

I walked to the trunk and pulled out the pale and through it right in front of him.

"Bailey" he cried

"I got rid of the pest"

"But how could you"

"Because she was pregnant with your child"

"She was"

"Yes, I said to her: _Say a nice warm hello to Satan for me_"

"Bailey"

"Sorry Aaron but you can only love one girl"

"But Bailey I loved you the most"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Yeah but why did you start seeing her"

"Because you were always getting pregnant off me and I thought that if you died from it I would have someone else to love, plus I thought she couldn't"

"Well she did and why would you say such a thing like that" I cried out

"Because Bailey it's true"

Jessica grabbed my arms because I was about to rip his head off

"Bailey calm down you are getting worked up for nothing, plus you have a 2 year old daughter in the car watching you" Jessica said

"Well let her watch"

"Ok fine" Jessica sighed

I walked closer to Aaron with an angry face.

"Bailey you are _my angel_"

"No I am not, Kelsey was your_ angel_"

"Bailey I will always love you no matter what you would do, if you die Bailey I would follow you into the endless darkness, I wouldn't do that for Kelsey"

"Aaron you would" I cried

"Yes I would my beautiful _angel_"

I walked up to him and hugged him so hard. I looked up at him. His golden eyes were liquid. It looked like he was about to cry. He leaned down and kissed me so forcefully. I broke away. I nestled my head into his warm chest. He picked me up and twirled me around. I heard Jessica clear her throat.

"Yes Jessica"

"Child in back seat watching" she giggled

"Ops"

I broke free of Aarons arms and walked over to my car and picked up Jane from her car seat. I gave her to Jessica.

"Can you watch her for us please?"

"Sure thing Bailey"

I walked back over to Aaron. He picked me up and put me on his back and we ran to the edge of the woods on the far end of my parent's property. He climbed up one of the large pine trees with me on his back. He set me down on one of the branches and He sat down next to me. I climbed onto his lap; I nestled into his warm soft chest. I leaned up and kissed him on his soft satin lips. We heard someone scream "BAILEY ELIZABETH JOHNSON" in the far distance. I knew it was my father but we still continued to kiss each other. He kissed me more softly. His sweet honey smell engulfed my nose. It was intoxicating. I heard a pair of feet hit the forest floor. Aaron's lips still moved with mine. The person yelled up "Bailey what in the hell are you doing". Then I knew right there it was my father.

"Aaron" I whispered

"Yes _my angel_"

"Do you want to really piss off my dad?"

"Yes"

I kissed him. His lips tasted like honey when they were crushing against mine. He held on to the side of my face. I had my arms wrapped around his soft warm neck.

"BALIEY" my father said

Aaron's lips still crushed against mine. I was laughing on the inside of myself as Aaron kissed me. A whole 3 minutes had gone by.

"BALIEY" my father said with more anger

This time I spoke

"What Father"

"Stop doing what you are doing and get down here now"

"No because you don't control me anymore"

"When you are in my household yes I do"

"Dad don't pull that one on me"

"Young lady don't use that mouth with"

Aarons warm arms wrapped around me to restrain me.

"Father I can use that mouth with you because I am married and a mother"

"Well that doesn't give you any right to kill Kelsey"

"Father you don't understand"

"Oh I don't but they will"

Then out of the mist of the hills came out my fathers guard. I clung to Aaron.

"Aaron dear I guess this is where our lives will end"

"Yes, Bailey I will be right behide you when we go in the darkness"

"Ok my Aaron"

He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. They moved closer but we were still locked together kissing each other. He broke off. I hugged him close to my body. I made it so that they had to kill us both. I heard 10 sets of feet come up. When I looked over Becky, Jessica, Jane, Lucy, Troy, Wesley, Nick, Emily, Natalie and Taylor were standing in front of the tree. Emily looked up at us and smiled. We came down and stood next to Jane and Lucy which they were standing by Emily who was up front. Lucy hugged up against me and Jane hugged up to Aaron.

"What do you want with them Tyler" Nick said

"Nothing really just my daughter"

"Why do you want her?"Becky asked

"Because she is being trailed for murder"

They all looked at me. There glares were like fists pushing against my stone hard body.

"What did she do" Natalie asked

"She murdered Kelsey Stergar"

"Why" Troy asked

"I have no clue why don't you ask her"

"Bailey" Taylor said

"I killed her because she was having an affair with my husband for a very hurtful reason and come to find out she was pregnant with his baby and that enraged me more, Hey I am not the only that killed her to Jessica was in it to."

Troy looked back at his angel faced Jessica.

"Jessica why?" he asked

"Troy I am so sorry, you know how Bailey is, always wanting revenge on everyone for doing something to her beloved Aaron" she cried

Troy walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Jessica put her arms around his neck. The two always kissed so gracefully because Jessica was so much stronger than him, so one wrong move and Troy was armless, legless or headless. She broke away when everyone started looking at them.

"I am so sorry"

"It's ok my love" Troy said

"So now we are all happy, we would like to be on our way so hand over my daughter"

"No" Nick said

"Why not"

"Do you not see she's a mother of two children and she is mentally bonded with Aaron and if she goes Aaron will not be far behide. So do you want your grand daughters Mother and Father less or do you want them to be a happy family" Nick said

"Well if you say that changes everything"

I started to smile. Then it turned into a sad face again because I knew what my father was about to do. He walked up to Aaron and grabbed his hand and pulled him away from me.

"No" I cried

Natalie held my arms back.

"Father please don't do this"

He drug Aaron to the center of everyone and then asked for Ashley, Spencer and Blake to come forward. They walked up to him.

"Blake, Spencer come stand behide him"

They stood behide Aaron. I broke free of Natalie's grasp and ran to him. I hugged onto him. He hugged me back. I started to cry.

"Bailey there's no need to cry" he said as he wiped a tear from under my eye.

"Aaron I will always love you more than anything in this world, as you said _I will be right behide you when we go into the darkness_"

"Oh my Bailey" He said and his lips crushed against mine sending a shock wave of easiness into my body. His lips moved with mine never moving out of place. I locked my arms around his neck pushing him over. I lay on top of him. We both started to laugh. He leaned up and grabbed my head and kissed my forehead.

"Bailey _my angel_, what would I do with out you?"

"You did fine when I died 3 times"

"Yeah but what would you do with out me"

"I would kill myself and be with you"

I had forgotten that we were being watched. But Aaron took my head into his hand. I leaned my head into his hand and rubbed my hand down that arm.

"Bailey I love you"

"Aaron I love you too"

I leaned down and kissed him with so much force. His lips tasted like honey. Aaron held me close to his body. I knew he would never let me go. I knew that we were never going to be parted. He smiled at me with his heart-stopping smile. I loved him and he loved me that's all that mattered in a time like this.

"Oh come on" my father said

I looked up at him

"What you didn't do this to mom"

My father looked embarrassed but it changed when he told Ashley to come forward. I felt something burning beside us. I looked up from Aaron and Ashley was ready to kill us both. Ashley held out her fiery fist on the grass and caught it on fire. The fire raged to us engulfing us both. Then I faintly heard Lucy and Jane say "Mommy, Daddy no". Natalie restrained them both from running to us. Emily was crying all over Nicks shoulder. Taylor, Natalie and Wesley were all paralyzed. Jessica and Becky screamed "NO" Troy held Jessica because I knew she couldn't take it, I was her sister she never had and for this to be happing it was like watching a family member die. I knew Jane and Lucy would be in great hands. When I knew Aaron had closed his eyes I closed mine.

CHAPTER 10: HAVEN _Song that inspired me here is Send me an Angel_

When I opened my eyes I was in a beautiful garden with cherry blossoms, beautiful smaller gardens and a water fountain. I looked down and I was in a white floor length gown. I looked up and out the corner of my eyes I saw Aaron leaning on a pillar smiling at me. He had on a beautiful white shirt. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Aaron is this haven"

"Yes my dear Bailey it is"

"I just knew it was because you are here"

He hugged me close to his body. In haven there was no time. Life was just at a stand still. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and buried my head into his soft chest. He wrapped his arms around. Then I knew I was in haven. I had lived my life and it was know our daughters turn to live there lives and when it was time for them they would join us here in our ever lasting haven. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. We fell back on the soft grassy ground. Where I cuddled up to his warm body, this is when my life was going to be perfect. He rubbed his hand up and down my face. I giggled when he did.

"Bailey did you know that you look very beautiful in that dress" he whispered to me.

"Thank you Aaron"

"Bailey you are _my angel_ faced beauty"

"I know that I am"

He smiled at me. I rolled on top of him and laid my head on his chest.

"Bailey"

"Yes"

"I have always wondered why you picked me and not Austin"

"Aaron because I loved you more than anything on earth and you are very sweet and kind"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Aaron here's my question why did you pick me"

"Because Bailey I never met a girl so loving, caring, or intiment with me, I have always wanted a girl like that"

"Yeah"

I pulled forward and kissed him on his soft honey scented lips. His lips crushed against mine the electric from it sent shivers down my spine. He broke off and I curled up and went to sleep.

CHAPTER 11: A NEW LIFE _Song that inspired me here is Send me an Angel_

When I woke up I was in a strange room I didn't know. I felt someone rub there hand down my right arm. I looked over and that wasn't my Aaron it was Austin. I through the covers off my body and climbed out of bed.

"Bailey what's wrong"

"Where…..am……I" I stuttered

"You are at my house where you belong"

"Where's Aaron"

"Aaron who"

"My husband, Bronze hair, 6 foot 1, and the one I love the most"

"I have no clue who you are talking about Bailey love"

I ran out of the room and then out of the house. I ran to the area where Aaron and I were both killed. No one was there but Aaron's died body. I walked up to it and put it into my arms and walked up a creek. I put his body down on the grassy surface. I found some old plants that would help bring him back to life. I learned this from my friend Becky because she was a witch. It helps. I picked the flower and added some water and mashed it up. I opened his mouth and made it go down his throat. I heard him breathe in. I helped him up. Aaron looked over to me and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh my boy"

"_My angel_ faced Bailey"

"I love you so much"

"I love you to"

He leaned down and kissed me on my soft blood red lips. His embrace was electrifying it felt so good. I heard someone gasp. I broke free of Aaron. I turned around and saw that Austin was standing there with his knuckles balled into fists.

"Bailey why are with that guy"

Austin never liked saying Aaron's name.

"Because he is the one I love the one I am married to"

He gasped again

"Well you stupid bloodsucking animal why do you like her when I was the one who mended her back up when you said you were never coming back"

"Well I wasn't the one who killed her because of your damn idiocy of getting her pregnant with a werewolf child"

"Boy's stop"

"No" They both said

I hugged close to Aaron

"Aaron please stop what you are doing"

"Ok _my angel_"

Austin grinned.

"Come on Bailey, you said you loved me and we belonged together" Austin cried

"I did say that, but I found Aaron"

"Bailey"

"Well leave me alone and go on with your life Austin"

"No I can't live with out you; you have to be in my life"

"Yes you can"

"Bailey I love you"

"Well I don't love you"

Aaron moved in front of me. It was like he knew what Austin was about to do. Then Austin phased right in front of us into a giant Black Wolf.

"If you touch her Austin I will kill you"

The black wolf howled and out of the mist came 3 more giant wolves: 1 brown, 1 a lighter brown and 1 that was coal black like Austin. They stood beside Austin. The brown moved closer to Aaron. Aaron crouched down.

"Stop" I cried

Everyone looked at me. The wolves brown eyes stared at me. Aaron got up from his crouch and looked at me. Austin phased back. The three wolves phased back to. I knew one of them was Dustin. The other two I didn't know.

"What is her problem?" The larger man with blonde hair said

"Calm down Dylan" Austin said

"I told you Austin to stay away from her" Aaron said

"I can't because I love her too"

"Well than let's have Bailey choose"

"Fine"

"Ok"

They looked at me. I knew if I said Aaron Austin was sure to kill me and if I said Austin Aaron would never love me again.

"Bailey"

"I would have to say Aaron"

"But, Bailey"

"Sorry but Aaron has always been there for me and you haven't"

Austin phased back and jumped at Aaron. I let out a hiss and jumped at Austin. I knocked him back. Austin phased back and I was lying on top of him and he started to giggle.

"Just like old times"

"Eww"

I got off of him and when he stood up. I took my hand and slapped him across the face and broke his nose. I heard Aaron giggle. I walked back to his arms as Austin ran back to his pack and they phased and ran off into the mist.

"Thanks for choosing me"

"You are very welcome, now you know that I love you more"

"Yes"

I kissed Aaron on his soft honey blood red lips. His lips moved with mine without going out of place. I wrapped my arms around his soft neck. He picked me up. I kissed even harder. I pushed him back onto the warm grass where I still kissed him harder. He rolled on top of me now. Aaron kissed me a lot harder now. Still he kissed me with out are lips moving out of place. I knew he loved more than ever now. Aaron broke away and looked down at me. He smiled and kissed me on the neck and it sent an electric current through my nonblooded veins. I heard something growl than I felt something hit Aaron and he flew right from my grip. I looked up and saw that Austin had flung him off me. I ran to them.

"Austin what are doing?"

"Saving your life"

"Why"

"He was about to kill you"

"Oh"

"What"

"There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I am not human anymore; I just act like one because I am not fully one yet"

"He didn't"

"That is right he turned me into a vampire"

"Bailey No"

"I'm sorry but you were the whole reason why"

"But, I thought I didn't kill you"

"You did"

He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. He looked down at me. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Austin" I said as I hugged him. I started to cry

"Bailey its ok" he said as he wiped my tears from under my eyes

"Oh Austin I have missed you so much"

I heard Aaron hiss under his breath. I backed away from Austin. But, Austin still grabbed my arm. I pulled it out of his grip and ran over to Aaron. He was lying on the ground all bruised up. I could see the three bit marks on his arms where Blake had bit him last summer.

"Aaron is there some way I can help you"

"Yes"

"Than what is it?"

"Get away from him"

"Ok"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He smiled and got up and walked in front of me. I held onto his hand.

"I thought I told you never to touch her"

"Well I didn't she did"

"Well that's still touching her"

"You are way to over protective of her"

"Because I don't want to lose her"

"Well it's going to happen"

"No it's not"

Aaron lifted me onto his back and we took off. I heard Austin's paws hit the forest floor as he chased after us.

CHAPTER 12: HOMEWARD BOUND _Song that inspired me here is Send me an Angel_

I woke up on a plane.

"Aaron where are we?"

"We are heading home"

"Oh"

I laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed his one arm down my right arm. I fell asleep. When I woke we were in his car. I could see that we were in Vancouver but in the city. We turned onto the road where our house was. When we pulled up in the driveway I saw a light on in the house. We parked the car and walked to the house but we didn't open the door.

"Did you call and tell them we were alive"

"Yes"

"Good"

He pulled me close to his body and he kissed me on my sweet soft satin neck. He pulled away and opened the door. I walked in and there on the couch were my two girls watching TV. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Mommy"

"My baby girls"

"We've missed you mommy"

"I missed you to, has Natalie been letting you guys stay up and watch TV"

"Yes mommy"

"Well I have to yell at her for that"

"Where's daddy"

"Over there"

They got up and ran to him and hugged him.

"How are my girls?"

"Great daddy" Lucy said

He picked up Jane.

"I'm perfect daddy"

"Now you girls need to go to bed now"

"Ok"

He put Jane down and the two ran into there room. I walked over to their room. I stepped into there room. I walked over to Jane and tucked her in and then walked over to Lucy and I tucked her in for the night. I walked out to Aaron standing in the doorway. He smiled and we both said; "Good night".

"Good night mommy" Lucy said

"Good night my lovely darlings"

I flipped the lights off and turned around to Aaron. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to our room.

"Aaron can you wait a second I have to take a shower"

"Ok _my angel_"

I walked into the bathroom and took my shower and then wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. He was leaning on the door frame. I walked up to him and he put both of his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his warm body. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me right my soft satin lips. His lips crushed against mine without moving out of place. I loved him even more now. He knew that to. I went through all of the memories of me and Aaron in my head. One stuck out the most; the day we were in haven. Aaron still kissed me on the lips and I kissed back even harder knocking him down on his back. He giggled. I stopped.

"What"

"Oh nothing"

"Come on tell me Aaron" I giggled

"Oh I was admiring your liquid golden eyes"

"Aaron there the same as everyone else's so how could they be better"

"Well yours are a lot more golden"

"Oh"

I giggled a little bit

"Aaron can I get changed for bed"

"Sure Bailey"

I climbed off of him and I walked into the closet and found a nice baby blue silk gown. I walked out of the closet and over to Aaron. He pulled me close and he kissed me on the neck and pulled me over to the bed. I climbed into the covers and cuddled up to Aaron and he put his arms around me and I fell fast asleep.


End file.
